


One Piece PETs: Feeling High Tonight

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [62]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:39:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2263128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Something has come over the two female Straw Hats. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Feeling High Tonight

**One Piece PETs: Feeling High Tonight**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own One Piece. This funny series belongs to the equally funny Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Robin and Nami have been acting very odd as of late. For starters, they both went to a certain cafe called _Shaharazade's Restaurant & Tea Room_ and drank the tea there. The beverage had this calming effect over them...and maybe something else. Luffy and Zoro happened to pick up on this.

 

"Uh...Nami?" Luffy asked.

 

"Hmm?" she hummed.

 

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "You and Robin have been acting funny since you got back."

 

"Oh, we're fine." Nami reassured...although her voice sounded a bit slurred.

 

"Really?" Luffy asked. "Cuz, you sound drunk."

 

"Finally had one too many, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Shut it, Zoro." replied Nami. "I can hold my booze better than you any a day."

 

"That a challenge?" questioned Zoro.

 

"And what if it is?" asked Nami.

 

"Oh, god, don't start," Luffy begged. "PLEASE don't start!!!"

 

"Too late!" shouted Nami as she and Zoro got into a drinking contest.

 

"Fuck monkeys." cursed Luffy.

 

Then, he got up.

 

"If anyone needs me, I'll be in the kitchen on a meat binge." Luffy spoke up.

 

   He headed for the kitchen. With Nami and Zoro, they were drinking like there was no tomorrow. So far, they had gone through ten cups of sake and they did not stop there. They drank five more cups...and five more...until...it ended in a tie.

 

"See~?" Zoro asked, his voice slurred. "Told you you couldn't beat me!"

 

"Yeah, right." Nami responded with a hiccup.

 

"Admit it." replied Zoro.

 

"Never." Nami told him.

 

"Zoro..."

 

Zoro glanced behind him to see Robin and he blushed a little. Why? Because Robin...was stripping, right in front of him!

 

"Robin, are you crazy?!" Zoro questioned in comical shock. "What's wrong with you?!!"

 

"Zoro...I feel so hot~!"

 

At that moment, Robin knelt down to Zoro's level and draped her wings around him.

 

"Oh, boy...!" Zoro muttered.

 

" _Let's do it, Tiger..._ " she spoke in her native tongue.

 

"N-now, now wait a minute, I--" Zoro stammered, but Robin kissed him before he could say more. "Mmph...!"

 

"Mmmm...!" Robin moaned.

 

   As they kissed, Robin's chest rubbed up against Zoro's. He could not help moaning at this. As they were going at it, Nami seemed rather disappointed.

 

"This would be more fun if Lulu-chan were here." she pouted.

 

At that moment, Luffy came out of the kitchen, carrying lots of meat in his arms.

 

"You guys finish your drinking game, yet?" he asked.

 

Out of the blue...Nami threw herself at him, saying, "The drinking game's over...but our little game is only just beginning."

 

"Uh...Nami?" Luffy asked, blushing. "Are you sure about this?"

 

Nami made a cat-like grin.

 

"Who's gonna stop us?" she asked.

 

 _'Oh, boy...'_ Luffy thought. _'This is either gonna be really good or really bad!'_

 

*****About five minutes later, in the Women's Quarters*****

 

The two pairs are currently nude, with Nami and Robin performing fellatio on their guys. Zoro and Luffy groaned, then they looked at each other.

 

"Maybe this isn't so bad...after all...!" Zoro groaned.

 

"Yeah...!" agreed Luffy.

 

   After about ten minutes, they came into their girls' mouths. The Crane Woman and the Booted Puss Woman swallowed every last drop and glanced at their guys, licking their lips in a seductive manner. Clearly, they were hungry for more.

 

"Hey, Robin," Nami spoke up.

 

"Yes?" Robin asked.

 

"I'm thirsty."

 

"So am I."

 

"Know what be good right now?"

 

"What's that?"

 

"A cum cocktail."

 

Luffy and Zoro blushed really hard at this.

 

"Uh-oh." they muttered.

 

"Luffy~," Nami called. "Come here~."

 

Luffy gulped, yet did as he was told. Nami then grabbed two wine glasses from her trunk.

 

"You know what we're gonna do with these...right?" Nami asked in a seductive voice.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered.

 

Nami smirked as she gave Robin a glass.

 

"Hey, Tiger," she called. "Come over here, please."

 

"Right." Zoro replied before he went over to her.

 

"Now, then." Nami started as she held onto Luffy's schlong. "Let's get started."

 

They rubbed their guys' hard members, causing them to moan. After about five minutes, they came into the wine glasses. Then, the girls drank it.

 

"So, how's it taste?" asked Luffy.

 

Nami finished her drink and answered, "Delicious."

 

"How do you like yours, Robin?" Zoro asked.

 

Robin licked her lips, saying, "Bittersweet...just how I like it."

 

"That's good," he responded.

 

He smirked. Next, he hoisted her up onto his shoulders, saying, "I wonder how your mouth tastes now."

 

Robin chuckled. Soon, she kissed him. Zoro lay her down on her bed, placed a condom on his wang, and entered Robin.

 

"Ahh...!" Robin moaned.

 

"I'm only just beginning, baby." he told her.

 

He began to thrust. Robin gasped and moaned at this.

 

"Oh, dear god, Zoro~!" she cried.

 

"Let me hear your sweet voice more, Robin." replied Zoro.

 

"Zoro~!!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro grinned.

 

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "That's what I'm talking about."

 

With Luffy and Nami, they were already going at it. This time, they are in the Venus’ necklace position.

 

"Ah...ah...ah!!" Nami moaned.

 

"Like that?" Luffy asked.

 

"Very much." Nami answered.

 

"Well...you're gonna love this." Luffy told her.

 

"Huh?" Nami muttered.

 

Luffy went in much faster than before and it drove Nami crazy.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH~!!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

She even had the ahegao face!

 

"OHH~! FUCK ME, LUFFY~!!!"

 

"As you wish, Pussycat."

 

That is just what Luffy did. Nami was screaming in pure ecstasy. Before she knew it, she and Luffy had already came. However...they were not done.

 

" _Lulu-chan~,_ " Nami spoke in a seductive voice.

 

"Yes~?" Luffy asked.

 

" _Come and give me more._ " she beckoned.

 

Luffy smirked and he picked up Nami. Seconds later, he re-entered her.

 

"Mm~!" Nami moaned, biting her lip.

 

Luffy smirked before he started to move.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going at a moderate pace and caressed Nami's bottom.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!" Nami screamed.

 

"Damn, Nami," Luffy spoke up. "I'm only stroking your butt."

 

"I can't help it...!" Nami whimpered.

 

"It's okay," he told her. "Jeez...you're just as sensitive as Robin, right now. Usually, it takes a lot more to get you screaming."

 

"Well," Nami started. "I guess it was after we went to that cafe."

 

"Oh, yeah?"

 

"Mm-hm."

 

"Interesting. What kind of tea did you and Robin drink?"

 

"Well...I don't exactly know what it was called, but it had a pleasant taste. It was kinda like catnip for me or something."

 

"I see." muttered Luffy.

 

   Meanwhile, with Zoro and Robin, the two of them are currently in the Mysterious Liaison position. Robin moaned as Zoro moved. While doing so, his paws roamed over every inch of the top half of her body. Pretty soon, he started massaging her melons.

 

"Ah...!"

 

"You're a lot more sensitive that usual, Robin."

 

"I-I know...! It was that tea Nami and I drank...!"

 

"What tea?"

 

"I forget what it was called...although, it tasted sweet...Ah...! And the next thing I know...I started acting like this! AAH!!"

 

"So that's it."

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"What's with the smirk?"

 

Zoro answered, "All the better for me, then."

 

He began to play around with Robin's clit.

 

"Ah!"

 

"Ah, yeah..." Zoro whispered. "Let me hear more."

 

Subsequently, he started to pinch her nips.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH~!!!!"

 

   Before Robin realized it, she had already came. However, Zoro was not through. Soon, the two took the Doggy Style Position. Zoro grind as Robin screamed.

 

"By the time I'm done," he began. "you'd have gone completely insane."

 

"You mean this isn't insane, now?" Robin asked.

 

"Nope." Zoro answered. "I'm gonna fuck you till you can't even walk."

 

Robin blushed and Zoro mercilessly rammed into her womanhood.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" Robin screamed. "OH, GOD, YES!!!! YES!!!! **YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSS!!!!!** "

 

"That's more like it!" shouted Zoro. "Lemme hear it, Robin!!"

 

" **ZORO~!!!** " she screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

With Luffy and Nami, they are now in the Transatlantic position. The captain used his tail to move the navigator's hips.

 

"AAAH!! AAAAH!! AAAAAAAH!!!" Nami moaned. "MORE, LUFFY!!! FUCK ME MORE!!!"

 

"Tell me how bad you want it!!" Luffy said.

 

"VERY BAD, NOW KEEP FUCKING ME!!!" she screamed.

 

Luffy smirked before he kept pounding Nami.

 

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!** " she screamed.

 

They went at it for another hour...

 

"Luffy, I'm gonna...!"

 

"I know!!"

 

   Soon, they both came as Nami screamed her head off. Nami collapsed to the floor, breathless. Luffy panted as well. Nami felt _very_ sore...though, she also felt _so_ good.

 

"Oh, god...!" she whispered.

 

"I know...!" replied Luffy. "We've never had sex like that, before!"

 

"Hm," Nami chuckled, laying on top of Luffy. "maybe we can try it again sometime, baby?"

 

Luffy smirked at this.

 

"You got it." he told her, rubbing her ass.

 

With Zoro and Robin...they are now in the Reclining Chair position. However, Robin looked like she could not go on much longer.

 

"Zo...Zoro..." she gasped. "I...I really...oh...I can't even talk...!"

 

"You don't have to say it...!" Zoro grunted. "Cuz, I've about reached my limit, too...!"

 

He was right...both him and Robin had climaxed. Robin lay back, completely worn out. However, she was very satisfied at the same time.

 

"That was wonderful..."

 

"Sure was," Zoro agreed. "we should do it again, sometime."

 

Robin smiled.

 

"I would like that."

 

Zoro picked her up, bridal style, and took her to bed.

 

"Thanks."

 

"No problem," he told her. "I did say that I'd fuck you till you can't even walk."

 

"True." Robin replied. "Though, it could be worse. You could've broken my hips, but you didn't."

 

   Zoro shuddered at the thought. Even if he was having fun, he would never want to hurt Robin, and even if he did, he would never mean to. The swordsman got into bed with her and covered her and himself with a blanket.

 

"G'night, Robin." he whispered.

 

"Good night, Tiger." she replied, yawning.

 

Soon after, they fell asleep. Luffy and Nami followed suit.

 

*****The Next Day*****

 

   Franky, Brook, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, and Blizzard decided to pay a visit to the tea shop that Nami and Robin went to. Franky happened to spot the tea that the ladies drank the day before.

 

"Warning:" he read aloud. "May cause nymphomania in some women...especially Animal Women."

 

"Sheesh!" Usopp cried. "No wonder the girls went nuts, last night!"

 

"You mean to tell me that there's actually a tea that can make women horny?!" questioned Sanji. "HOW COME I'VE NEVER HEARD OF IT?! I COULD'VE USED THAT, AGES AGO!!!"

 

" _Oh, for Pete's sake..._ " Blizzard muttered, rolling his eyes.

 

"There's also something else in the warning," Franky pointed out. "The drink indeed causes nymphomania in some women, HOWEVER, it will only make them amorous towards their significant others."

 

Hearing him say this only made Sanji fall on his knees and pound the floor with his fist as he cried.

 

"IT'S NOT FAIR!!!" he wailed. "IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!!!"

 

"Oh, get over yourself!!" Usopp shouted.

 

"I never realized that such a tea existed!" exclaimed Brook. "Then again, the world is full of amazing things! Yohohohoho!!"

 

"Another thing, may cause some women to be more sensitive than usual." Franky added, reading aloud. "Uhhh...okay...no wonder they were screaming so much."

 

"Indeed." Brook spoke up.

 

"Well, at least they're back to normal," Usopp added. "Too bad they're so sore from last night, they can't even walk."

 

"They should be all right in a couple of days." Chopper spoke up.

 

" _I sure hope so._ " said Blizzard.

 

*****On the ship*****

 

Nami groaned as she lied in bed.

 

"I am SO FUCKING SORE!" she complained.

 

"Ugh...don't say 'fuck' please." Robin begged.

 

"Right, sorry." Nami apologized. "Damn our boyfriends and their libidos!"

 

"Oh, c'mon, Nami!" Luffy spoke up. "You're the ones who drank the tea, not us! We actually wanted to stop after the first time, but no~!"

 

Nami growled and punched Luffy in the right pectoral.

 

"Ow!!!" he cried. "What was that for!?"

 

"Because you're an insensitive jerk," she answered. "you didn't exactly say you wanted to stop."

 

"You didn't look like you wanted to, even if I said something!" Luffy argued.

 

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP ALREADY?!" Zoro yelled. "ROBIN'S TRYING TO SLEEP!!!"

 

"You're not really making it any better." Robin pointed out.

 

"Oops! Sorry!" Zoro whispered.

 

Robin sighed.

 

"Someone shoot me." she muttered.

 

"So, do you two need anything?" Luffy asked.

 

"Just let us sleep for a while." Nami answered.

 

"Sure thing." nodded the Monkey Man.

 

Robin and Nami drifted off to sleep. Though, before they did...

 

"Robin?"

 

"Yes, Nami?"

 

"...We are NEVER drinking that tea, again."

 

"Agreed."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Shaharazade's Restaurant & Tea Room_ really does exist. It's over at Shepherdstown. The fic was inspired by a tea over at the place called "Rainbow Roobios"...at least, I think that's what it was called.:|
> 
>  
> 
> The tea had a very calming effect over me. Here, it has a different effect over the girls. Yeah.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, and the hip thing, I was referencing Twilight. Don't misunderstand, I'm not a Twilight fan, HOWEVER, I did hear that when Ed and Bella did it, he broke her hips.
> 
>  
> 
> Anyhoo, enjoy. ^^


End file.
